Forever XxCloudyxxX Challenge Entry
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: Nina and Fabian head to New York for a very special reason!  For the challenge.


**Hey Readers!**

**This is for XxxCloudyxxX's challenge!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>New York<strong>?"

Fabian stood in front of me with two plane tickets. "Yeah!"

We were standing in the kitchen of our tiny, English flat we had bought together after graduation. I had been making turkey sandwiches and **pineapple** slices for dinner when he walked in and told me his plan with a huge grin plastered on his face.

He knew how bad I wanted to go to New York. I hadn't been back to America since Gran had died during my senior year. After the funeral, I stayed with my house mates until Fabian and I bought our little house. Now that I was finally going back, I was so ecstatic!

"You big goofball! I can't believe this!" I ran to Fabian and jumped into his arms. He caught me in mid-air, holding me like a big kid. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

He looked into my eyes, his cheeks blushing slightly. "I love you too."

Just as in all the great love stories, he kissed me right there in the middle of our kitchen. When our heads finally came back to reality, I took the tickets from him and looked at the date.

"We're leaving tomorrow!" I looked at Fabian yet again with wide eyes and my jaw dropped.

"Yes. That's why you better get packing, my dear." He grabbed my waist and tickled me, starting a full-fledged game of tag.

The only thing that made this picture not perfect was the fact that there was _no_ ring on my figure, and my last name wasn't Rutter. Other than those two small factors, I was loving this life so much just hoping that one day I would be his wife. Putting those thoughts aside, I raced up to our room and took out my suitcase, booted up **iTunes**, and started packing for our trip to The Big Apple.

I was jamming to my playlist and twirling around the room throwing my clothes around trying to decide what was appropriate to wear when Fabian came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Excited?"

"SO!" I laughed as he kissed the back of my neck and then walked over to start packing his things.

Once we had finished, it was already 11:00pm, and our flight left bright and early at 7:00am the next morning. I pulled him to bed and cuddled up beside him. "Thanks for taking me to New York."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Love."

After that, I fell asleep so completely excited to be going to America with Fabian.

*Next Morning*

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window across the room. The sky was beginning to turn into faded **sunshine**, and the almost inaudible sound of birds chirping caught my ear. I turned over and realized that Fabian wasn't in bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:30. Our flight left in an hour and a half.

I pulled on my Love **Pink** sweats and hoodie tracksuit, brushed my hair, and made my way downstairs. Fabian was in the entry way with our bags at his feet and a coffee and chocolate chip muffin in hand.

"Ready to go? The cab is here." Fabian looked up the stairs as I nodded still too tired to talk.

The cab ride, airport, and plane ride were somewhat of a blur. When I had to get up early, I didn't really function normally. The one thing that I did actually notice was Fabian being by my side the entire time.

I didn't actually perk up until we landed, and I realized I was finally in New York! My energy level shot through the ceiling as I practically ran through the airport, and out to the awaiting car.

Fabian told the driver the address of our hotel and off we went to the heart of the city. The city I couldn't believe I was back in. I took in everything as we drove. I was in total awe almost the entire time. This was my city. I loved every single aspect of the city life. My favorite was the giant billboards covering the landscape. It was like seeing the stars right there in front of you.

Fabian pulled me back to reality when we reached the hotel. We got out of the cab and made our way to our hotel room. We must not have been there ten minutes when Fabian spoke up. "Alright, ready to go sightsee?"

"Absolutely!" I grabbed my satchel and Fabian's hand as we walked out the entrance of our hotel and towards Time Square.

As we got closer and closer, Fabian had grown increasingly quiet and started speeding up. It was almost as if he was really excited about something, but super nervous at the same time.

Just as I was about to ask him what was going on, on the fact that we hadn't done any sight-seeing, just a lot of fast walking, he stopped right in the middle of Times Square.

Fabian grabbed both my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. "Nina, I've known you since we were sophomores in high school. And ever since then, I've been madly in love with you. All I want is to make you happy. That's one of the reasons I brought you here to New York. The second reason was to ask you a very important question." Fabian let go of my hands, pulled out a small, black box, and got down on one knee. "Nina Martin, will you marry me?"

I stood there in shock as tears welled up in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, I pulled him up and kissed him as hard as I could. The crowd of people. They didn't matter. The taxis buzzing by. They didn't matter. The **light** of the signs and excitement emanating off everything. It didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that I was Fabian's until the end of time.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into his eyes, smiling. "Of course."

Slowly, Fabian slipped the absolutely gorgeous ring onto my finger. He looked up and smiled with a blush on his cheeks. "I love you, Nina. Forever."

"I love you too, Fabian." I put my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist as we leaned in for another kiss. Nothing could possibly make this day any better, now that I knew my future was set in stone and absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Good luck to the other entries!**

**xoxo**


End file.
